This project has been undertaken to study various aspects of cell locomotion and chemotaxis. Analytical expressions to quantitate capillary migration (MIF) assays have been derived. New procedures for measuring macroscopic coefficients of cell migration are being developed, including computer assisted tracking techniques. Studies of th manner in which lymphokines affect the migration of individual leukocytes are in progress.